Only a Train Station
by ellebellehp
Summary: My first fanfiction. Dramione! New chapters coming soon! Draco meets a girl he couldn't remember for a minute at the train station.
1. Chapter 1

Only a Train Station  


**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction and I'm kind of curious to see what people think! Please review and tell me if I should keep doing fics! Thanks guys!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Sadly.**

Draco Malfoy ran a hand through his messy hair. Pushing past a rather large family he came out into a strangely open area, considering where he was. He kept walking, ending his march when crashing into someone full-on. Slightly startled he looked up and saw a girl that he couldn't remember. He knew that he'd met her, but her name, who she was, and everything about her did not come up to his mind. She stared at him from under thick lashes. Under her soft brown eyes he felt himself start to feel a bit guilty from not paying attention. As she looked into his eyes, he felt something he hadn't felt before. Although his thoughts felt like they'd lasted forever, one second looking at this frizzy-haired girl in his arms was enough to convince him he didn't want to let go.

XXXXXXX

With a barely audible gasp, she fell into a man's arms. She noted that he was strongly built with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. She seen many guys in her year, but he was one that wasn't like the others. The other's didn't make her feel like this. Though she felt vulnerable in this position, held in his arms, she didn't want to leave. She didn't want him to let go.

XXXXXXX

As Draco stared down at her a loud whistle came from a couple yards away, signaling the soon departure of the train that will take him to school. As he glanced down at her he finally remembered everything about her.

Hermione Granger was in his arms.

But instead of dropping her in disgust, he looked at her and gently let go. He saw her face fall a bit when he let go. And all he could think about was her as she walked to the train, him following her to the same destination. And all she could think of was him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I've gotten a lot of views considering what I expected, and some favorites and follows! Thanks especially to AnimagiPotter and Vampirix for favoriting and following! Please review! I want to know what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. But I'm working on it.**

The train ride was really long and drawn out, and Draco Malfoy felt himself getting more and more impatient by the minute. He wanted to get out of this place, be anywhere but on this train. But as train moved an inch a minute in the heavy downfall, he knew he needed something to distract him. "Hey Draco, what's with you? You're being a bit quiet." Blaise Zabini whispered over to him, as to not attract the attention of Crabbe and Goyle guffawing loudly at something probably stupid. Draco was grateful for this, and answered, "Just not feeling well." Blaise gave him a doubtful glance but if he was curious he didn't show it, he simply joined in the other two's conversation.

XXXXXXX

Hermione Granger stared out of the window at the pouring rain, willing the train to move faster. Her thoughts came to her in a rapid shooting like the pellets of rain stabbing the ground. _It isn't anything big. It was just a crash. He doesn't think anything of it, why should I?_ she thought, willing herself to make it true. _Hogwarts is so close._ "Hermione, want some?" Ron asked with a full mouth, holding out a package of Berty Bot's Every Flavour Jelly Beans. "Sure." She replied. _Anything to get my mind off of him._ She took the pack and pulled it open, revealing bright coloured beans. She reached in and pulled out a white one. "Hey Hermione, Ron, let's eat the white one together and see who gets what." He gave Hermione a sympathetic smile, for he could tell something was wrong. I smiled back as brightly as I could and asked, "Ready?". "Yep!" They said in unision. I popped the bean into my mouth and chewed cautiously. "Blech!" Harry moaned, "Toothpaste!" I laughed quietly. "I got marshmallow." I responded. "Me too," Ron said. She looked back out of the window, jumping back into her thoughts._ I shouldn't make anything of this._

XXXXXXX

He ran a hand through his hair as he stepped of the halted train. Turning his head slightly, he called over to Crabbe and Goyle, "I think I might just go to my dormitory. Tell me if Dumbledore says anything important." The two gave him a strange look for addressing the Headmaster politely, but nodded their heads and turned back to another slytherin telling a story apparently quite intriguing. Draco shoved his hands in his pockets underneath his school robes and walked towards the school with his thoughts whirring through his head. _What did she think of me? Did she like me? Or did she just think of me as just some guy that wasn't watching where he was going?_ He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked up. His eyes were met by wide, brown, innocent eyes some fifty yards away from the girl he was thinking of. As he studied her and she gazed back at him, he felt something inexplicable and confusing, but all the same quite enjoyable. He knew what it was. He loved her.

XXXXXXX

Hermione Granger's logical mind had never been so perplexed. This boy she'd hated since she was 11 was looking at her with beautiful sterling eyes and it made her heart thump much faster. How had a bump at a train station made him change in her eyes? What was it about him now? It couldn't have been that she...liked him? No, definitely not that. She loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, so far I have one review (Shout out to UselessScottishTigerGirl556!). YAY! I know it's not much, but I really do LOVE reading reviews to see what everyone thinks. I really want to know if you guys want me to actually continue this fic. Let me know if you do! I am also thinking about starting a new fanfiction, and I don't really have anything figured out for it. So guys, in the reviews, tell me what you think would be cool for a new story and tell me if you want me to keep going on this! :D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or any characters. I'm still trying to figure out how to though ;D**

Hermione Granger slowly walked to her bed and lied down. She had no clue what was happening. She didn't know what she wanted to have happened. She needed to know if he felt the same, but her best guess was no. She would always be a stupid muggle-born to him. _He wasn't being soft, I just caught him by surprise. _She did her best to fit this into her mind, but she couldn't. Just then, she heard the quiet steps of a girl walking up the staircase to the dormitories. She pulled her curtain back slightly and saw Katie walk in the room, after looking around for a second, she walked over to Hermione's bed and slowly drew back the curtain. Finding Hermione still awake, she perched on the edge of her bed and handed her a piece of slightly crumpled parchment. "It's from Harry," She said with a small smile. "Thank you," Hermione answered, returning the grin. "Sleep well." Katie responded as she stood up. "You too," Hermione said as she bid her goodnight. After she heard the shuffle of footsteps and the protest of springs as Katie went to sleep, Hermione pulled her covers up over her head after grabbing her wand. "Lumos," Hermione whispered as she held her wand so it wouldn't poke up the covers. Her small area beneath her blankets went alight her wand in between her lips she opened the parchment up to see Harry's terrible scrawl; _Hermione, I saw you were upset on the train. Don't worry, I didn't tell Ron. He is a bit thick at times. If it's something to do with Voldemort please tell me. I hope you are a bit happier. And tell Katie I said thanks for having her bring this up. -Harry_

Hermione shook her head. He worried too much. Laying the parchment on her nightstand, she whispered, "Nox," To her wand and put it away. Then she drifted off to sleep, with the thoughts of Draco Malfoy.

XXXXXXX

"Draco, Draco get up, it's time for breakfast." Goyle said loudly, struggling to get the attention of a groggy Draco Malfoy. Usually Draco stood and yelled at him, but instead he pulled back the covers and stood, having had a change of heart after the little 'incident'. "One second Goyle!" Draco responded, slightly annoyed. He stood and went into the washroom to change. Walking out, he nodded at goyle and Crabbe, signaling them to follow. He climbed through the portrait hole and descended the staircase down to the great hall. Looking around the room, his eyes were trapped by soft, brown ones that looked timid and scared. he blinked, and his expression softened. Those beautiful eyes that had claimed his heart had ended their little game as fast as it had started. He smiled slightly and looked back to his table where he soon claimed his rightful spot. Blaise sat next to him and whispered in his ear,

"I know about you"


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione walked down into the common room and looked around. It was empty but for her best friends apprently engrossed in a conversation about Quidditch. She tried to sneak off to breakfast without Harry noticing. She'd surely tell if he confronted her. "Hermione," Harry called,  
"Can I talk to you for a second?" Hermione cringed before turning around to face the failure of her escape. "Sure," she sighed.

XXXXXXX

"I don't know what you're on about" whispered back to Blaise. Uh oh. This was going to be interesting. Blaise grabbed Draco's elbow and pulled him into a corridor. "The mudblood?" He hissed through his teeth. "What about her?" Draco replied. Blaise sighed and shook his head, more to himself than Draco. "This isn't going to work." He said after a pause. "But by all means..." Blaise trailed off.  
Draco smiled and laughed. Blaise gave him a small grin. "Don't screw this up," Blaise laughed back.

XXXXXXX

Harry led her across the common room. "Spill." He said simply. Hermione inhaled. "SoIthinkIlikeDracoMalfoyandIdidn'tmeantoandithappened"  
She said quickly. She took one more breath and continued, "andI'msosorryitwasn'tsupposedtogolikethisandIdon'twannaruinourfriendship,"  
she took another breath, "AndI'msosorrybutplease..." She said, "Don't tell Ron. He'd be ballistic." She finished. Harry looked at her blankly.  
"Did you even hear what I said?" She asked, breathless. Harry nodded slowly but his face was void. "So you don't want us to hate you?"  
He concluded. She winced. That was about right. Harry nodded again. "Hermione, I..." He didn't continue. She stared at the floor. "I don't hate you. I couldn't if I wanted to. But Hermione, you know we don't hate Malf-" She cringed."Draco," He corrected himself, "So why him?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, I didn't choose this." She said. "Hermione...What do you want me to say. I'm okay with this? He's terrorized you for years! Where'd the change of heart come from? He's a prat! He sucks up to Snape, he hates me, he hated you! His father was a deatheater, and I'd bet he is too!" He said. "But if you say you fancy, who am I to stop you?" He smiled sadly. "Thank you Harry."  
She grinned.

XXXXXXX

Draco walked quickly to Potions. He was going to be late. Not that Snape would notice, but might as well not exploit it. He looked up as he almost ran into someone. He looked down at the figure picking books up off the floor. She looked up, gasped, and dropped her books again. He laughed and bent down to pick them up. They straightened and as she walked past with a blush on her face, he said in a low voice so only she could hear, "We have to stop meeting like this." And he could of sworn he saw a smirk on her face.

A/N: I haven't written on this for so long. I took a really long break from fanfiction, and I'm back now! So I am going to spam as many chapters as I can until Sunday... Hopefully I will come up with a schedule by then! So, pretty please leave a review telling me what you think because your opinions will help the story form in my head a bit more! Thank you guys :D

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Hope you enjoy it so far!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, I am going to try to publish Saturdays and wednesdays, tried being the key word here... So, on with the story now that you know!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and characters. I just like exploiting said characters to fulfill my beautiful imagination :D

Hermione was distracted all through defense Aginst the Dark Arts. Was it because she wasn't quite sure what the teacher was talking about or the cause of the distraction, she wasn't sure. Maybe because the blonde Slytherin was throwing peeks and smiles from two seats away, making the butterflies in her stomach go wild. Or that Harry could see every bit of it. Either way she was going crazy.

XXXXXXX

He walked up to the teacher, pretending to ask about a piece of homework as the professor dismissed the class.  
Draco watched her out of the corner of his eye. He knew everything on the piece of homework, he just wanted to be with her. He saw Hermione pick up her bag and said a rushed 'Nevermind' to the teacher and walked quickly to catch up to her.

XXXXXXX

Hermione knew he was waiting for her. She slowed down when he walked over. She wanted to draw this out.  
"Hello," Draco said with a confidence he knew he didn't have. "Hi," She said lightly with a smile. "So, is it just me, or did I see a wink back there?" He said with a smirk. The corners of her lips lifted and she rolled her eyes. "Maybe it was. I don't have to answer to you." She said. She paused a second, and then stuck out her tongue. Draco laughed and looked around. He didn't even notice they were standing outside Charms, he next class. She smiled sadly "Bye." She said although she didn't move.

XXXXXXX

Draco leaned close to her, inching closer to her face each second. The look on her face was difficult to read,  
but he knew it would have have been in disgust two years ago. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was fast. "Bye."  
He whispered, centimeters away from her. He stood back and looked at her face once more. She was beautiful. He had never seen her face without hate plastered on it and her eyes cold and filled with anger. Now her features were warm and her eyes a liquid milk chocolate colour. He loved that he could do that now. That he could see her like that.

XXXXXXX

Hermione felt her heartbeat speed up, skipping every other beat. She knew her cheeks were red and she hated it.  
This man made her feel so terrible for so long, and now he is making her feel vulerable. His beautiful grey eyes..  
and soft smile made her breathing quicken. He was so close. If she leaned forward the tiniest bit... "Bye" he said in a soft voice. She calmed down a bit as he moved back, but she liked the rush. She hated that he did this to her.  
He made her feel devestatingly amazing.

XXXXXXX 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone! I am writing this chapter immediately after the last one, just uploading on a different day.  
So, Everything should be pretty accurate. Yeah. So please leave a review if you like it! I love hearing what you guys think! Thank you very much for the kind review Jadeesunshine :D You are awesome! And thanks for the name Tricks, I stole that from you XD

Draco was on his bed thinking. He didn't do that often. He was always in the common room mocking Potter with the others. This girl was definitley something to think about. There wer a few people in his house that noticed, Crabbe and Goyle not being any of them. He knew Raven had noticed. She was a pale girl, with jet black hair and cold blue eyes. She was quiet, so she wouldn't say anything. He knew that. Isis knew too. Her eyes were a vivid violet, and she had dark skin that contrasted with her shockingly white hair. A few others saw, sure, Axen, Tricks, and some others.  
He didn't care. They wouldn't ask, and anyway, all he could think about was her face. And that was all he wanted to think about as her voice in his head lulled him to sleep.

XXXXXXX

Hermione sat in the corner of the common room, on a comfortable recliner that she never noticed existed until now.  
She sat in lotus position rocking back and forth. No one had noticed her quietness but Harry. She was always thinking.  
No one could tell the difference. But she could. Her mind was a battlefield. Common sense was something she valued,  
but everything else fought it. Her heart especially. She didn't know what to do. Everything she had hated about him all of the sudden didn't seem so bad. Everything he had said to hurt her, suddenly wasn't so painful anymore. And she could feel that. Forgiving wasn't so hard anymore, not that she tried in the beginning. All the hatred was gone. In fact, she couldn't tell that it had ever existed. Laying back, she slowly drifted off to sleep filled with dreams of him.

XXXXXXX

Draco walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts, he had a smirk on his face. He knew she'd be there. He walked in the door and his eyes sought out for hers. They met hers, but they were filled with sadness. He walked to his seat slowly,  
with crease in his brow as he thought about what could have happened. He didn't know. He shouldn't care.  
But he did.

XXXXXXX

As Draco walked to dinner, realization dawned on him. He knew what was wrong with her. He knew why she was sad. And with each step, he became more depressed. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello every people! If you haven't noticed, I'm not really following schedule, I am just writing whenever I can.  
I do really want to know if you like the story, so leave a review! It is always good hearing other people's opinions.  
Sometimes ;D

Hermione looked horrible. She hadn't gone down for meals at all since Friday. And Harry saw that. He knew her feeble 'I don't feel well' excuse was far from true. But Hermione thought otherwise. She didn't feel well. She rarely left her dorm now. She wasn't sure what to do with herself. She was torn in half in a way that would only take time to fix. Even if time meant the entire weekend.

XXXXXXX

Draco rushed to class. He wanted to see her there. He wanted to fix this. He wanted to make this better. He all but sprinted in and turned to look at her seat just as fast, earning strange looks from other students. His eyes hardened and frown seemed to fall lower. She wasn't there. Class went by slowly, as if dragging its feet just to annoy him.  
Draco stood quickly when they were dismissed, but he was stopped by someone. "I need to talk to you." He said.  
"Not now Potter," He hissed towards Harry. Harrry got an arrogant look in his eyes and told Draco, "I need to talk to you." Harry stood tall and tried to reach the height of an annoyed Draco towering over him. "I said, not now!"  
Draco replied. "What is wrong with her!?" Harry persistently said again. Draco lowered his eyes and whispered quietly, "The same thing that has always been wrong."

XXXXXXX

Hermione was lost in her thoughts as her curtain pulled back. Lavender stood looking at her. "Harry needs you..."  
She said, and then giggled. "Yeah, Harry," She said again, laughing once more. Hermione was confused by her but shrugged and walked down. She saw the back of Harry's head and another one next to him. But... it was not the red hair she would have expected to see so close to Harry. It was blonde. And it was Draco's.

XXXXXXX

Draco heard a shuffle of feet behind him and prepared himself. She may yell. He could take that. She might punch him. He could take that. She may say that she doesn't want him near her ever again. He wasn't so sure about that. Draco laughed at himself at the thought that he couldn't take her hating him. She did for five years. Some how, she turned all of his hate to the unbearable desire to be near her. And at the moment, as he saw her standing in front of him looking so beautiful, he wasn't sure which was worse.

XXXXXXX

She knew confusion was written all over her face, and that her hair was messy, and there were circles under her eyes,  
all she cared about was him. Not what she looked like to him, but him. She saw him getting dirty looks from Seamus and Dean out of the corner of her eye and shot them a glare. They quickly looked away and she turned back to see an amuseed expression flickering from where her face was to the other two. But it dropped when he saw her looking. "I'm s-" Draco had started, but Hermione quickly cut him off. "Draco. Sorry is a word that I take very much for granted,  
and quite frankly, I'm not sure I know what you are talking about." But she knew, she knew exactly what he said that for. And she was sure that he knew too. "You cannot change what has been said. But I can forget." She whispered. She closed her eyes and looked at the ground. "It's okay Draco. Go to your dormitory. It's late." And with that, she went upstairs sith the intent of sleeping for a while. 


End file.
